1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnet system for an electromagnetic relay which has an angular yoke with a yoke leg disposed parallel to the coil axis, the yoke being secured at both sides in longitudinal grooves of a relay base, and in particular to a retaining plate for such a magnet system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnet systems for use in electromagnetic relays are known in the art wherein the magnet system includes an angular yoke with a yoke leg which is disposed generally parallel to the coil axis and wherein the yoke leg is secured at both sides of the relay in longitudinal grooves carried in a relay base. It is known from German Utility Model No. 7909135, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,164 to secure the yoke leg in a recess of the relay body with a snap-in tooth. This known structure further provides a plurality of deformable ribs in the grooves of the base body in order to provide a frictional fastening and positioning of the yoke leg. Such a press fit of the yoke in the relay base, however, results in undesirable stresses in the synthetic material comprising the relay base.
It is also possible to fix the yoke in the relay base by bonding the yoke in the grooves of the base, however, the introduction of an adhesive-application step in the relay assembly process is relatively complicated because the yoke must be held in the proper position by some means until the adhesive has set.